Martenscist Union
Martensist Union This is a binding pact to protect nations which consider themselves to have an officially Martensist government doctrine, and define themselves as such. 1: Martensism Defined Martensism takes elements from Socialism, moderate Fascism and Nationalism to form its own unique way that cannot be categorized as any other ideology out of those who already existed. Martensism is Fascist in the sense that it seeks to achieve strength through a tight, binding national unity in all fronts, combined with State Capitalism, Protectionism, and typically as well closed borders, but in fact contrasts with Fascism in the sense that it is believed that the Government should have no say in the personal beliefs, sexual preferences and personal lives of individuals: It is authoritarian at macromanagement, but libertarian when it comes to micromanagement. It is Nationalist in the sense that it seeks to make people proud and happy of their respective cultures, and does not hesitate in warring to protect their people, taking a militaristic no-tolerance stance when diplomacy leads to no place, seeking to unify common ethnicities under a common banner, but opposes typical Nationalism in the sense that it frowns upon Governments which use it as a tool to control their own people, or otherwise to use it to breed hate against other ethnicities - such a thing is forbidden by Martens himself explicitally. It is Socialist in the sense that it opposes Neoliberal Capitalism and also Communism, recognizing them as far extremes that are no good to help the people. Martensist leaders aim to help their people, and in order to do so, enable Socialist Policies to help those who are lagging behind economically, culturally, and places a major point on the strengthening of Education, for it is known that people who are not educated can be misled by their leaders. In a similar way, Communism and Neoliberal Capitalism, although very different, in the end both end up causing double standards in which freedom is an illussion: In Neoliberal Capitalism, the people are enslaved to The Money, in Communism the people are enslaved instead to the Soviet itself. Martensism is also described in a broader term as a type of Meritocratic Dictatorship, it opposes blatantly the Democratic Systems because it recognizes how easy it is to trick people into voting those who only seek personal gain. A Martensist leader must be a servant of the people, as a dictator he must be a father to look after his sons and daughters, a Martensist leader is practically "married" to the nation they rule, and must have the power to do what must be done when it needs to be done. Those with Merit and capacity are those entitled to have power, and as such placing someone in a position that they do not deserve is considered one of the worst things one could ever choose to do. In the end, it is justified that if The Martensist Leader fails to be successful, he should either step down or be made to step down until a new leader is found - As long as he does his or her job well, people will support him. 2: Full Defense All Nations agree to defend each other in both Offensive and Defensive wars, however for Offensive campaigns, previous agreement is required in order to protect the sovereignty of every individual nation. If nations are not notified before hand of an upcoming Offensive Campaign, then the "Mutual Agression" section is not mandatory, if they are however notified and they agree, it does become mandatory. A declaration of war or act of war against any of the Martensist Nations implies a declaration of war or act of war against all others - the "Mutual Defense" aspect is inelludible. This Pact has priority above all others, although this does not imply that it should cause for nations to "break" other treaties, which is dishonorable, and therefore Anti-Martensist in nature. 3: Logistics Integration All Nations agree to either adopt the Nordmark as their currency, or otherwise make it so that the Nordmark plus their standard currency can be used in their Lands with the same value. It is the duty of all nations to always provide the best Economics Experts in order to be able to engineer these changes. Note that in spite of this, Nations are still able to have Economic Protectionist Policies, and must not necessarily Free Trade. All citizens can travel without Visas. 4: Standardisation and Military Cooperation All Nations agree to Standardise their Military Structures, in the sense that different positions with different names in different armies will always have equivalents in the other Martensist Nations, and additionally Supplies, Basic Equipment and Ammunition will be standardised in order to be able to better colaborate with each other during war, so that supplies for any nation can be used by all. Nordlandic will be used as the "Official Language" for meetings and Official Documentation, and while it is encouraged to have it taught at schools, this is not mandatory. 5: Joint Research and Support All nations agree to research in conjunction matters regarding both the Civilian realm and the Military realm, in order to progress faster. Additonally if any nation is in Economy-related issues it is the duty of the stronger nations to help turn the Developing Nation become powerful on its own right, for all links in this chain must be formidable. 6: Official Banner of the Martencist Union (Note: This does not imply that Nations must use this as their National flag) This Banner was once used as one of the many flags of the ancient Hanseatic League. Nordlandic Clause Those Martensist Nations who are also primarily of Nordlandic Ethnicity may settle and live in any of the Nordlandic Nations, and recognize themselves as one people in unity, in spite of Geographical Boundaries. Please do note that in spite of this, it is possible to have signatories that are Martensist but not Nordlandic. The Nordlandic people of all world officially accept the following banner to represent them: Note that on the Honor Quadrant (Upper Left) it is customary for each territory, country or even Province to put forth their own symbols or shields to represent their own individual "sector" or "variety" within the Nordlanders. Nordlandic People are those defined as being descendant of any Germanic Ethnic Group, or at least Half Germanic and Half European if they embrace Nordlandic Culture, such as the Slavic Minority in Nordland which considers themselves, and thusly are, Nordlanders, genetically also proven to be greatly "Nordlandized". Nordlandic People are recognized to be primarily either Nordic Pagans or Atheists, although all Religions exist and are respected, as mentioned in the first points, the people are free to worship what they wish. Skandinavien Clause Übersteinianism is recognized as being close enough to Martensism to be considered our closemost allies, and therefore are also welcome in this bloc, due to the historical friendship between the two Leaders and their ideologies. Additionally it is recognized that the Übersteinian Population is primarily also of Nordlandic origin ethnically. Signatories *'Signed for Greater Nordland', Kaiser Martens Magnhild Michelsdottar Martens Bruno Zamoyski, Grand Chancellor of the Crown General Mannelig *'Signed for the Franzhariareich of Greater East Afrika', Crown Princess-in-Waiting Anabelle Rukia Regent Duumviir, Empress Merina Rukia Regent Duumviir, High Chancellor Elrik Krentz *'Signed for The Kingdom Of Camberlain', Margrave Khendon *'Signed for the Principality of Belka:', Waldemarr Rald, Crown Prince Maximillian Rald, Prince Denis von Weber, Prime Minister Category:FranzhariaCategory:RoleplayCategory:Franzharian Politics